1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved rack constraining apparatus which alleviates vibration and rattle of racks, particularly oven racks in recreational vehicles.
2. Description of Prior Art
The problem of vibrating racks has existed since the inception of recreational vehicles. Two basic approaches to solving this problem have been implemented. First, small metal clips are provided which, when fastened around the rack frame and the support rib, clamp the rack frame tightly to the support rib. These clips, however, must be removed before the rack can be used, they often get misplaced, they often vibrate off, and they cannot be installed until the rack is in a specific position. Secondly, similar clips have been welded to the rack frame, but these are difficult to manufacture, are fragile in nature, and become ineffective after moderate use.